


Finding Home

by AidansQueen



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/M, Klefaroline, M/M, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidansQueen/pseuds/AidansQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caroline and Stefan run into Klaus at a concert, he offers to buy them drinks. Is that all he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created The Vampire Diaries.
> 
> Song Lyrics by: Seether
> 
> Song: Tonight

 

 

_I'm not gonna waste this_

_This opportunity's mine_

_I'm sick of complaining_

_About a beautiful life_

“Come on Stefan!” Caroline calls with a bright smile curving her lips.  She likes the way her hand fits his, like the glint of his daylight ring as his fingers curl around hers. They were free of their old lives, free of the drama, free of the pain, free of the sorrow. They had all gone their own separate ways in the end, and Stefan has never looked back. Caroline looks back though, only once in a while to send Elena a birthday card, or Jeremy a Christmas present. Though Stefan wants nothing to do with either his brother or his ex-girlfriend anymore, Caroline is still friends with Elena. She grew up with her, and though their ties are strained they still make an effort to keep that friendship alive.

               The stadium is packed and noisy as Caroline leads Stefan through the crowd, the blast of music blaring over loud speakers as the crowd screams and sways with the music. Stefan crowds close to her between the press of bodies around them, the smell of sweat and human musk thick in the air. Caroline isn’t worried anymore though, Stefan can handle the thrum of heartbeats around him now, he can tolerate the sight and smell of blood now. Caroline strains to see over the others, grumbles about being too short as that brilliant smile on her lips never fades despite the view. Without a word he scoops her up into his arms and she squeals embarrassingly loud, finds herself being lifted up onto his shoulders. She laughs and settles herself on his shoulders with his warm hands on her calves, holding her in place. She grins brighter now, so wide that her face would hurt for the joy of it.

               Caroline sings loudly with the music, waves her arms in the air and screams while her golden curls swirl around her head as she sways to the music. She is happy in this place, happy with the press of bodies and the screaming crowd, happy with the warm summer heat and the noise of the music all around her. She likes the smell of beer and sweat and human musk, loves how purely _human_ it really is.  She never thought in all her days she’d ever be here with Stefan Salvatore, the guy who turned her away back when she was still human and an entirely different person.

_How did we get here?_

_Did we forget all the things inside?_

_And how do we stay here?_

_Do we embrace all the things denied?_

Stefan shifts beneath her and they’re moving farther into the crowd, towards the stage close enough to feel the beat of the drums in the air around them. Stefan has never been one to be kicked around, at least not anymore. She loves that about him, loves that he knows what she wants without even asking, knows to get closer to the stage for a better view. This song was her favorite, it reminded her of the life they lived now, reminded her of the freedom they now had. They would never go back to Mystic Falls; they would never have to deal with any of that mess ever again. The very thought of this brings cries of joy from her lips as she raises her arms high over her head and sings at the top of her lungs along with the song, the bare skin of her waist peeking out from under the loose white shirt she wore. Stefan’s hand snakes up and the pads of his fingertips graze it lightly, making her giggle and become aware of her sudden lack of modesty.

               She catches his hand and kisses the pads of his fingertips, the center of his palm and twists her fingers into his before kissing his knuckles as well. He shouts aloud, and she likes seeing him smile like he is as his eyes are also riveted on the stage before them.

_I feel so alive tonight_

_You got me feeling sublime_

_I want to yell it from the rooftops down_

_Until it's over, and we're older_

 

She doesn’t hear Stefan talking and when she does she calls back down to him without taking her eyes off the stage. He doesn’t answer and she frowns and glances down at him, the brilliantly happy look on her face twitching for a split second as her gaze meets the gaze of a man standing beside them.

“Klaus,” Caroline says in surprise, blinks at him several times as Stefan glances between them both.

“Should I know him?” Stefan inquires and Caroline nods in response with a heavy sigh.

“You knew him in the twenties, he’s one of the originals,” She supplies easily, slides a possessive hand through his hair and stares Klaus down for a split second before turning her gaze back towards the stage.

“Klaus,” Stefan says thoughtfully as if he were rolling the name around on his tongue for a moment before glancing towards the man beside him, “I think I remember reading about you in one of my journals,” he pauses for a moment as the other man quirks an eyebrow at him, “You were after my ex-girlfriend weren’t you?”

“Elena,” Klaus supplies with a nod, “An act which I hope is all in the past now.”

Caroline can feel Klaus’s gaze slide up towards her face as he speaks and Caroline’s gaze narrows dangerously, takes a deep breath before huffing quietly, “I don’t want any part of any of it anymore.”

“I don’t really remember much,” Stefan shrugs, “but I do know that if Caroline isn’t happy than I’m not going to be either.”

The look on Stefan’s face is anything but playful and Caroline suppresses a smirk of satisfaction at the slightly dumbstruck look that flashes across Klaus’s face before the mask of indifference is firmly back in place.

“So what are you doing here?” Caroline cuts in after a long silence, “don’t you have a city to burn or something?”

“Please Caroline;” she hears him say and tries to ignore the way her name rolls of his tongue in just the right way that sends shivers down her spine, “I’m not all business, I like to have fun too.”

“So I gathered,” Caroline replies irritably and runs a hand through her blond curls as she sighs.

 

_For my entertainment_

_You tell a whimsical lie_

_To keep me complacent_

_You knock me down with a smile_

“Still angry with me I see,” Klaus replies evenly.

“No,” Caroline sighs; “I’m just…” she shakes her head and groans.

“Hey,” Stefan cuts in and rubs her calves gently, “you promised me a smile tonight and I haven’t seen anything half as bright as you promised.”

Caroline falters for a moment, caught by the way his gaze is so earnest with hers and she can’t help but smile down at him. He was so good at making her forget her frustration. Klaus shifts beside them and nudges Stefan, “let’s all go get drinks, my treat.”

Drinks turned into bars that turned into nightclubs which eventually turned into the condo that Klaus recently bought.  Between the two men that followed behind her laughing about the old days they brought along a parade of people to join them.  It was a private little soiree, with women hanging over armrests and men standing around flirting with them. Champagne and food was passed around, people laughed about everything and noticed nothing. Light jazz music hummed in the background, and Stefan would dance with her once in a while, his warm hand on her hip and his fingers lightly grazing the top of her backside. She felt Klaus’s eyes on her, moreover his eyes were watching Stefan’s hands stray farther and farther down as the night went on.

               Little did she know of the staring contest they shared; only the intensity of the atmosphere betrayed them when the party started to die down. She started to figure it out when Stefan would embrace her just a tad to possessively, peering over her shoulder at Klaus like a challenge. It became apparent when Klaus watched her with eyes that said a little _too_ much; spoke volumes that she was afraid to read.  To be honest though she was afraid she was turned on too, the looks he gave her left her mind to wander helplessly to other things. It was almost intentional, the way he’d lick his lower lip and smile just enough to look interested in the conversation he was having.  When she’d look away he’d glance at her, and it was almost _creepy_.

_How did we get here?_

_How do we pretend everything's alright?_

_And how do we stay here?_

_Do we erase all the fear inside?_

               He was watching her like a wolf watched its prey, his expression was that of the night he’d grown jealous of Tyler, that night when he forcibly took over a turn at the decade dance, when he’d drawn so close to her face she could feel the heat of his breath on her skin. His gaze was deep then, it was hard to look at him, it was as if the wolf inside him was watching her. When the music strikes her she is dancing, and suddenly she is very aware that both men are watching her. She closes her eyes and suddenly with blinding clarity she is moving to music and letting the intoxicating sound drown out all others. Warm hands touch her hips and she leans back against the man behind her, slides her back along his chest and inhales sharply at the feel of his hands sliding up her waist.

               Abruptly the interloper is ripped away from her, Stefan’s fierce glare scaring the man off. Stefan crowds her away from the others and she’s being pushed down the hall, towards the bathroom. His hands are hot on her back and the look in his eyes sends shiver down her spine.  They enter a room elegantly decorated with a plush looking bed in the center accented by dark mahogany wood. He keeps pressing her further and it’s clear he has no idea where he is and doesn’t care. They enter a bathroom off to the right and Stefan haphazardly closes the door, doesn’t even bother to shut it completely.  Lifting her up onto the sink counter behind them he pushes the hem of her skirt up her hips.

His fingers graze the lacy pink underwear under her skirt and she hisses irritably at the sound of tearing fabric. He’d just ripped another pair of expensive underwear in his ardency, his face pressing in between her legs with urgency. She shifts her weight and leans back against the wall behind her, raises her legs up over his shoulders to give him better access. His tongue his hot against her clit and she whimpers quietly, rolls her head to one side as she pants his name lightly. It is then that she notices they’re audience, the man standing in the shadows watching her through the crack in the door. His gaze is upon her face, his expression so intense it burns across her skin. She moans Stefan’s name and keeps her gaze locked with the other mans, licks her lips and watches him with sultry eyes.

His fingers fill her and she silently wishes it was Klaus filling her, Stefan’s tongue on her clit while Klaus fucked her mercilessly on top of the sink counter.  She comes undone while Klaus watches, whimpers as Stefan slides his tongue over the heat of her and rolls the nectar across his tongue. She is sated now, watches Klaus with sleepy content eyes before shifting them back to Stefan before he notices she wasn’t looking at him. He kisses her and she can taste herself on his tongue.

_I feel so alive tonight_

_You got me feeling sublime_

_I want to yell it from the rooftops down_

_Until it's over, and we're older_

This is oddly pleasing for her.

She likes the idea of marking territory, likes the idea of her taste on his tongue, that no other woman will ever touch what is hers ever again. They walk back out to the party and she tries to ignore the faint scent of Klaus’s cologne in the bedroom as they leave. Everyone save a few drunken late night party goers is left. They don’t notice the smug look on Stefan’s face or the sour expression on Klaus’s.  Caroline is leaning against Stefan, his arm slung around her shoulder while he talks with someone off to his right. Caroline is watching Klaus without really realizing she is, and when he meets her gaze she looks away. She couldn’t help but stray a little when he isn’t looking, admires the tone of his body under his clothes and the light stubble across his handsome face. When a pretty blonde girl starts to talk to him it gets her attention instantly, her eyes are burning across the back of the other woman’s head. He doesn’t appear to notice this, smiles charmingly at this unwanted invader.  When the woman leaves with another man she continues to watch the little plays of expression across his face.

 He’s looking at her now and she doesn’t even _care_ , feels suddenly very brave as she stands and walks towards him. This isn’t like her, what she has in mind. It isn’t something she’s ever done before, at least while she’s dating someone else. They’re relationship though hasn’t exactly been exclusive; they were best friends with benefits than they were actual lovers. Klaus was watching her with hooded eyes as if trying to decide what she’s doing. When she’s standing by his outstretched knees he regards her with curiosity. She drops to her knees and she’s suddenly very aware that she has no underwear on, that her ripped lace panties are in Stefan’s pocket right now.

               Klaus cannot decide her actions, wonders what she is doing when she slides her warm hands up over his knees and pushes them apart just enough so that she can kneel between them. He stiffens and finds himself unable to process anything in that moment, feels the warm graze of her hands sliding higher up his thighs until she is touching the waistband of his jeans. She prolongs this pleasant feeling, to smell his skin through his jeans, to feel its heat and the smooth texture when she grazes the pads of her fingers along the skin just above the waistband of his jeans. He watches her intently, his eyes darkening with emotions that she dared not to name. When she undoes the button and zipper of his jeans he tenses. Caroline smiles slyly up at him, mischief gleaming in her eyes along with lust. The feel of her warm breath on his skin makes him inhale sharply, his fingers curling in her hair. Just like that she is gone, and she watches him expectantly with that _no touching_ look on her face.  When he relents she’s back again, her tongue sliding over the line of his cock and he suddenly couldn’t process anything at that moment. Her fingers cup and tease him and he aches to feel the warm of her mouth around his cock, hisses when her tongue finds the little open space in his boxers and makes contact with the sensitive skin of his cock.

_Like sugar and cyanide_

_These worlds are gonna collide_

_I want to yell it from the rooftops down_

_Until it's over, and we're older_

               She teases him and he becomes increasingly flustered by it, there were so many things he wanted to do with that mouth of hers. She frees him from his boxers and he forces himself to relax in his chair. He won’t let them see him undone save for her; she would be able to tell without having to see a physical reaction. Her tongue grazed the tip of his cock and Stefan made an audible noise behind her. The two of them had been having a testosterone fueled staring contest all night, and she was sick of it. Klaus was highly possessive in nature, his hand curling in her hair as she kept her hands on his thighs and made soothing circles with her fingers. She sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth and hummed lightly, suppressed a grin of pleasure when he tenses. She likes the idea of him cuming in her mouth, is pleased by the idea of him marking territory. It makes her wet just thinking about it, and so she slides her tongue down his cock farther and his hips jerk upwards. Klaus stares at Stefan and smirks, watches the other male snarl with his eyes riveted on Caroline. He was hard, Klaus could tell through the line of Stefan’s jeans.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Klaus says smoothly, his eye filled with wicked triumph as he meets Stefan’s gaze, echoing words from long ago, “Have at it.”

The last of the party goers leave with that rough snarl, realizing that this has just become a private party. Caroline sucks on him greedily, pleases him with her tongue and her mouth as she feels him press against the back of her throat. Her fingers curl in the hair around the base of his cock and tug lightly, is rewarded with a sharp snarl. She doesn’t like him baiting Stefan who’s practically sitting on the edge of his seat. She cups his balls and hears him inhale sharply, his hand curled in her hair again as he continues to watch Stefan with smug pleasure. This both pleased her and made her immeasurably angry. She did not like that other woman touching him, and she would make sure that they knew Klaus was hers. She hums and the grip in her hair tightens but he makes no move to urge her on. He wants her to do this on her own, wants to watch her please him without him having to encourage her to do so. It pleases him to see her doing this; his eyes are as riveted on her as Stefan’s are. To watch his cock sliding in and out of her mouth was magnificent, the way her hair pooled around her face and the way her skirt slid up her thighs as she kneels between his legs.

When he feels he is getting close he gently halts her ministrations, her curious gaze meeting his as she realises him from her mouth. She makes a face at him, irritated that he’d stop her exploration. 

“I want you to cum in my mouth,” she says blatantly because she was _so_ beyond filtering what she says now. She wants what she wants, and right now she wanted his cock in her mouth.  He sucks in a breath at her words, they echo to his very core and make him harder than before. How long had he dreamt of hearing her say that to him? How many times had he pleasured himself with thoughts of her moaning his name?

“Yes love,” Klaus nods as he catches her hips and pulls her up to stand gently, “but I want to cum inside of _you_.”

These words send fire racing through her body, like lightening her heart rate quickens and heat pools between her legs. It was the very idea that this man would say such dirty things to her, the way his fingers curled around the hem of her skirt and raised it up as he pulls her down to sit in his lap. She braces herself above the tip of his cock with her knees on either side of his thighs, her hands on his shoulders as she suppresses the urge to tremble.

“You are so wet for me,” he murmurs as he leans forward to slide his tongue over her cloth covered breast. She gasps as a hand grips her hair and tugs her head backwards gently, Stefan’s mouth covering hers with intensity.  Klaus slides the tip of his cock along the seam of her core enticingly, making her even wetter as her body aches to be filled. His free hand catches the strap of her dress and pulls it down along with her bra strap, cupping her pert pale breast. His hands are warm but his mouth is like fire on her nipple, his cock still teasing her as he gives her a mere taste of euphoria before pulling away again. 

_So take me, but go slow_

_Let me hide somewhere I know_

_And let this seed grow_

_Until we finally call this home_

_So take me, but go slow_

_Let me hide somewhere I know_

_And let this seed grow_

_Until we finally call this home_

She is surprised by this turn of events but not unpleasantly so. Stefan never struck her as a threesome type of man but she had no problem with the idea at the moment. She inhales sharply when the tip of Klaus’s cock presses into her and she hums her approval, sinks down slowly with a hiss and rides him with a slow rock of her hips.  His hot mouth is tugging with teeth on her right nipple, the scrap of fangs sending shivers down her spine. His fingers were digging into her hips, the tips of claws piercing her tender flesh.

“ _Yes_ ,” she hears him hiss through his teeth as he nips at her breast. 

She cries out into Stefan’s mouth when his teeth sink into her breast, Stefan’s hand sliding down between her breasts, lower still to stroke her clit. Stefan’s mouth presses kisses to her jaw and shoulder, his free hand sliding down her back to cup her backside. Her body explodes into starlight and supernovas around Klaus’s cock, his growl of pleasure as he raised his bloodied lips from her breast to slide his tongue over the wound.

“ _Yes_ ,” Caroline pants as she sees the glittering in his eyes, can tell he’s close, “Cum in me… _please_ …please cum in me…” she is babbling and she knows it and it makes her even wetter to think he would mark her this way.

She hadn’t even noticed Stefan disrobing. She hadn’t heard the zipper of his jeans but when the tip of his cock is pressed against her backside she inhales sharply.  It appears the two of them have reached a compromise in the form of sharing. It was an unspoken battle between them that clearly neither one was going to give in and now both of them were determined to have her. Klaus leans her forward onto his chest and she pants against his neck, gritting her teeth at the feel of Stefan’s cock, slick with precum sliding into her. It was almost too much, the feel of them both beginning to move inside of her.  Caroline whimpers against Klaus’s neck, her fangs scrapping across the skin of his throat. She nips at him, feeling light headed from the bite wound on her breast. The werewolf venom was seeping its way through her system. Klaus cups the back of her neck and pushes her towards his shoulder, her fingers catching the collar of his Henley and pulling it aside to reveal pale flesh. Her teeth sink into his shoulder and his hips jerk sharply up into her, blood pouring into her mouth and she feeds greedily.

“You can only be blood linked to one of us Caroline,” Klaus manages to pant out his fingers curled in her hair and her hips rolling delightfully onto his cock, “It cannot be undone.”

Blood link.

She’d almost forgotten about that. Blood linking was permanent, the most intimate form of bonding for vampires. If she drank too much of Klaus’s blood they’d be linked forever. Blood linking was like marriage, she’d never be free of Klaus if she ever wanted to leave, and she seriously doubted that he’d ever let her go if she chose to be bonded to him.

Klaus was highly possessive.

She pulls her fangs from his shoulder regretfully, already longing for the sweet hot taste of his blood on her tongue again.  She feels him begin to tremble beneath her as she drags her nails down his shoulders, his blood coating her lips as he cups the back of her neck and pulls her down to him. His tongue presses into her mouth and tastes his blood, Stefan’s teeth scrapping her shoulder as his body pounds into her delicate flesh.

_If I was to die tonight_

_Would it tear you apart?_

_Would you yell it from the rooftops down?_

_Until it's over, and you're older_

“ _Yes_ …” Caroline pants as another orgasm starts to build and Klaus grips her hips tightly, His cock pressing into her roughly as her body tightens and she sees _stars_ , galaxies high above her miles from earth, ageless as if these were the stars Klaus once looked up at when he was still human. He grunts his pleasure and buries his face in her shoulder, clinging to her like a life raft. The air is nearly knocked out of her at the force to which he pulls her against him, his arms like iron bars wrapped around her. His hot seed fills her and she moans against his shoulder, closing her eyes and inhaling his woodsy scent.  He smelt like pine trees and rain, purely Klaus.

Stefan’s soft lips on her shoulder remind her that her other lover has not found his bliss and she manages to finally pry herself from Klaus’s grip to lean back and kiss him, slides her fingers along his jaw and lets her tongue tangle with his. Her best friend turned lover pulls her from Klaus’s lap and swung her around, laying her down on top of the coffee table nearby. He was an ardent lover and the two of them sometimes never made it to the bedroom. There were so many more interesting places to fuck anyways, but currently he wanted to use Klaus’s coffee table.

               He rolls his hips and buries himself in her without hesitation, her legs lifted up onto his shoulders. It is a shock to see Klaus standing behind him within seconds, his lips on Stefan’s neck and his hand cupping Stefan’s balls. Caroline’s orgasm was building again; Stefan knew just what to do to make her shatter. Her body tightened even more at the sight of Klaus’s hand cupping Stefan’s balls, his knowing smirk as he watched her be mercilessly pounded into by Stefan. He was a wicked man, but that smirk was her undoing. He wanted to keep both of them as greedy as he was, and he’d managed to play them against each other. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stefan gasps as he spills himself inside of her, inhales sharply as Klaus’s hands slide over his backside and touch the puckered notch there.

_I feel so alive tonight_

_You've got me feeling sublime_

_I want to yell it from the rooftops down_

_Until it's over, and we're older_

_Like sugar and cyanide_

_Our worlds are meant to collide_

_I'm gonna yell it from the rooftops down_

_Till it's over, and we're older_

“I would like to yes,” Klaus murmurs as his fingers slide over the base of Stefan’s cock, touching both Stefan and Caroline at once, “I would very much like to have both of you.”

How the hell did this even happen?

When her heart rate calms down and rational thought starts to seep through she wonders if Klaus had intentionally flirted with that other blonde just to antagonize her. He’d been toying with her all night, with secret glances and smirks in her direction. Her little touch of his fingers when he hands her a glass of wine or champagne, every little touch his hand to her lower back when they enter bars or nightclubs, when he showed her the kitchen in his condo so she could get some of the champagne bottles open.

Replaying these images in her mind she starts to see how Klaus’s plan unfolded and feels kind of stupid for playing into his hands so easily.  That glint in his eyes was possessiveness; she knew it well enough from Stefan. If they agreed to this they’d never be free of Klaus if they wanted to leave, he’d never let them go.

“Shall we continue this elsewhere?” Klaus says with a raised eyebrow and Stefan looks down at Caroline questioningly.

He wants this, she can tell.

Caroline wants this too even if she won’t admit it out loud. She wants them both to be hers and only hers. She doesn’t want to have to choose, save for blood linking which would be a long way down the road if they ever got that far. She makes her decision by sitting up and catching both their hands, pressing her warm lips to each with a kiss. Klaus smirks wickedly, triumph in his eyes while Stefan looks immeasurably pleased.  Klaus glances between both of them and motions with his finger for them to follow him as he walks down the hall towards his bedroom.  The look on his face is full of many emotions, greed and possessiveness, lust and longing. He was still in love with her, she could see it in his eyes, and he wanted Stefan too.  Klaus loved greedily; unmercifully clinging to the people he loves for fear of abandonment.  That was ok with Caroline though, she was just as greedy with her lovers as he was. She took Stefan’s hand and kisses his knuckles, grinning up at him wickedly as he grinned back. He swings her up into his arms without warning and she giggles, Stefan sauntering down the hallway like he suddenly owned the place.

The three of them could work, they were meant for this Caroline thinks. They fit like puzzles pieces, and between both men she had everything she’s ever wanted.

Between the three of them they found home.

 

 

 


End file.
